


Teaching Cas

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Winchesters teach Castiel some valuable lessons about kissing. And other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in season 9, assuming that Gadreel hadn't gone and had a butthole relapse and Cas had been allowed to spend the night at the bunker.

            On the whole, being human is annoying. And confusing and scary. There are so many things Castiel has yet to understand and wonders if he ever will. After all, humans are humans from the moment they’re born and maybe the learning curve is just too steep for an angel. Thankfully he gets to sleep in the security of the Men of Letters Bunker for tonight instead of in a sleeping bag in a gas station. He’s never had to worry much about safety before but now that he has it, he knows how warm and comfortable it feels.

            Cas wanders down the halls, quietly exploring his temporary home until he hears the muted voices of the Winchesters issuing from what serves as their main room. He has no intention of spying on them at all; he simply doesn’t wish to interrupt. He rounds the corner and stands in the shadow of the doorway, watching quietly.

            Sam is sitting at one of the long wooden tables, bent over a pile of old tomes. He looks exhausted. Dean comes into view, carrying a cup of what Cas assumes is coffee and sets it in front of Sam, perching on the edge of the table to say something that Cas can’t hear. Sam looks up at him and smiles a little, some of the tiredness seeming to melt away as he meets his brother’s gaze. Dean smiles back because that’s one of the cute things that humans do. Cas feels himself smile in response.

            And then Sam reaches up and cups the back of Dean’s neck, drawing him in. Dean goes willingly to meet his brother’s lips, the corners of his own turning up in contentment. They kiss slow and deep, Dean’s hand coming up to wind in Sam’s hair and tilt his head a little. Cas’s heart is beating fast, something molten and sharp edged stirring in the pit of his stomach. And then he forgets all about not interrupting and blurts out:

            “Can you teach me how?”

            Both men flinch and pull quickly away from each other. Dean stares at Castiel, blinking in confusion and Sam averts his eyes back to his book, blushing hard. Cas realizes suddenly that he’s created an awkward situation and tries to fix it.

            “Oh. You’re embarrassed that I saw you kissing and worried that I’ll judge you. It’s okay. It’s not the first time.”

            Sam chokes on a sip of coffee and Dean barks out a startled laugh. “Jeeze, Cas, didn’t peg ya for a voyeur.”

            “It’s not like that,” Cas backpedals, his face feeling warm, “I’ve watched you two for years. Studying you and keeping you out of danger. I’ve seen your most intimate moments and I think it’s beautiful; the two of you together. It’s right.”

            Sam looks up now. He and Dean exchange a glance and something unsaid is communicated between them. Dean clears his throat and says, “Teach you to what, Cas?”

            “To kiss.”

            Dean chuckles, “I thought you rounded that base with that angel bitch.”

            “There wasn’t much kissing involved to be honest,” Castiel replies with a shrug.

            Sam giggles at that, seeming to come out of his shellshock. “What do you say, Dean?” he asks, a bit of mirth glinting in his eyes, “Shall we lend our friend a hand?”

            Dean shrugs in a nonchalant sort of way and says, “Hell, what are friends for?”

…

            The lesson begins just as awkwardly as one would expect. There’s a lot of throat clearing and shifting of position until they arrive at a seating arrangement that suits the three of them. They’ve got three chairs sitting in a triangular shape like they’re at some weird Teaching Angels to Kiss Anonymous meeting and the Winchesters are starting to doubt if this is a good idea after all.

            The way Cas is looking at them, though, practically on the edge of his seat with wide eyes and excitement, is enough to make them throw caution to the wind and say ‘fuck it’. Dean is the first to make a move.

            He reaches out and puts a tentative hand on Castiel’s arm, tightening his hold a little when his friend leans in to the touch. “Alright, Cas,” he starts, tone oddly authoritative, like a driving instructor. “Lean towards me. I mean, obviously.”

            Cas does as he’s told immediately, leaning into Dean’s space, chin up tilted and willing. Sam watches on in amusement as Dean meets him halfway, tilting his head a little but stopping when Cas remains motionless.

            “Um, dude. You need to tilt your head a little.”

            Castiel’s eyebrow’s clench up in the middle almost comically. “Which direction?”

            Dean sighs, “It doesn’t matter. If you lean in first, you pick. If I lean in first, just do the opposite.”

            “The opposite?”

            “Yeah, I go left, you go right.”

            “Interesting.”

            “Enthralling,” intones Sam with a laugh in his voice.

            “Shut up,” Dean snaps but a smile flickers on his face anyway.

            “Should I go first, then?” the student asks, bringing Dean’s attention back to him.

            Dean barely suppresses a groan of frustration. “Sure, yeah. Go first. Show me what ya got.”

            Cas flashes a tight, determined smile before he leans in, choosing to tilt right. Dean tilts left. Dean is in the process of closing his eyes when he realizes that Cas’s are wide open and sharp with concentration.

            “Cas, close your damn eyes.”

            “But how will I see where I’m-…”

            Dean cuts him off by grabbing him by the head and planting a firm kiss on his lips. He pulls back after a moment of almost chaste contact, giving the stunned man an opportunity to adjust. Cas opens his eyes and blinks at Dean, adopting that patented ‘buffering’ look he gets when he’s trying to compute something just out of his grasp.

            “I think I understand…” Cas begins, touching his fingers to his mouth. The odd tingling sensation of Dean’s lips still lingers and it makes him feel warm.

            “Well that’s just the basics,” Dean says with a wry chuckle, “We haven’t even gotten into the good stuff yet.”

            “Like what?”

            “Oh, like this,” says Sam, who had remained quiet during their exchange but is now eager for his turn as teacher. He slips his hand around the back of Castiel’s head and brings him in, angling him to slot their mouths together perfectly.

            Sam puts a little more movement into it, easing him in. He opens his mouth just enough to hint at the slick skin inside, starting a gentle pull and push of mouths to which Cas is trying his best to reciprocate. He’s actually not terrible for a beginner, contrary to what Sam had expected.

            When he lets Cas go, it takes him a minute to settle back into his seat, cheeks a little pink and breath coming faster. Sam smiles a little to himself, pleased with his own kissing abilities. Dean looks like he wishes he had a camera.

            “How ya feelin’, Cas?” he asks, crossing his arms in amusement.

            “Uh, well,” he shifts in his seat, “Odd. Good odd, I think.” Sam and Dean attempt to keep their laughter to a minimum.

“C’mere,” Dean says, beckoning the ex-angel closer. Cas quickly complies, scooting closer in his seat and inclining his head toward Dean.

Dean smoothly reaches out and cups his face, pulling him in to meet his mouth, this time wasting little time in nudging his lips open. Cas opens up eagerly and Dean tentatively slides his tongue inside. At which point Cas makes a strangled noise and pulls back.

“Dean, um, I don’t know if you’re aware but you put your tongue inside my mouth. Is that customary?”

Dean and Sam both laugh outright until Cas gets that confused little crinkle between his eyebrows. “You’re mocking me,” he says, face looking hurt and guarded.

That makes Dean feel bad but he still can’t stop laughing, his face aching with it. To console him, he runs a palm through Cas’s hair, ruffling it like one would a kid. “Yeah, Cas. That’s customary. It’s called a French kiss.”

“But you’re not French.” And then Cas narrows his eyes and looks thoroughly betrayed. “Are you?”

That only sets them off again and Sam wipes a tear from his eye. “Nah, I’m pretty sure ‘Winchester’ isn’t a French name.”

Castiel seems to be assuaged by this and turns his attention back to Dean. “I apologize, Dean. Continue.”

Dean makes a face like he’s truly gratified to be allowed to get back to the lesson but his sarcasm soars right over Castiel’s head. With a put-upon sigh, Dean pulls him back into a kiss, nudging his tongue along the seam of his lips until he parts them, this time a little more cautiously. Dean licks his way in slowly, teasing over the tender inside of Cas’s lips flicking over the sharp edges of his teeth. By the time he plunges in completely, sliding their tongues together strong and forceful, Cas is trembling just a little.

Without much thought, he reaches out and takes hold of the open edges of Dean’s plaid button up, twisting them tight in his fists as he starts to respond, timid but determined. Dean smirks a little into the kiss, leaning in where Cas is pulling him, angling his head to deepen the kiss, presses his mouth open wider. Cas makes a small, shivery noise, letting his own tongue venture out, stroke Dean’s, slide along the roof of his mouth.

Sam is watching with rapt attention, recognizing Dean’s tells, the flush high on his cheeks and the tips of his ears when he gets aroused. He grins sly and knowing at the hungry sound his brother makes as he hauls the other man in closer, sinks in a little deeper. Sam feels hot in the face himself, the sight of two gorgeous men (two gorgeous men he happens to love more than anyone in the world) going at it has him more than a little hard, blood rushing quickly south such that he has to spread his legs a little to accommodate it.

Dean finally pulls away, Cas seeming reluctant to let go. He snickers a little at the dazed way that Cas slowly opens his eyes, the black of his pupil trying to swallow up the bright circle of blue. Dean pats his cheek in a very Dean sort of way before turning to Sam and saying, “Your turn, little brother.”

Sam grins a wicked little smile in response and grabs Cas by the knees. Cas whips around to stare at him in shock and that’s the opportunity that Sam takes to pull him right to the edge of his seat and onto his own lap. Cas wiggles around a little, a gasp leaving him in surprise. His face is tinged red, rather from embarrassment or arousal, Sam can’t be sure but he knows he likes the look of it.

Sam’s hands drift up Castiel’s sides, enjoying the weight and heat of him on his lap as Cas’s hands rest on his shoulders, fidgeting uncertainly. Sam just gives him one of those warm, dimpled smiles aimed to knock your socks off and kisses his swollen lips. Cas opens to him on a sigh and Sam takes that as permission to claim. He pushes his way right into Cas’s mouth and doesn’t let up, punctuating the thrust of his tongue with little rocks of his hips that make Cas moan and press into him.

Sam likes to use his teeth, catches Cas’s bottom lip and pulls until it snaps back in place, licking over the little hurt before doing it again with the top. By now, he’s got one hand snagged in Cas’s inky dark hair and the other digging into the plush give of his ass. Cas is squirming and eager, implementing his newly acquired techniques with tongue and teeth, nipping, sucking at Sam’s mouth. Sam hears Dean’s muffled groan from a few feet away and knows his brother is rubbing his cock through his pants and that just makes him even harder, rubbing up against Cas’s answering bulge.

They hear the scrape of Dean’s chair as he sidles up right next to Sam, gets his hand in his brother’s hair. Sam leans into the touch and Cas follows his mouth, never losing contact. His other hand, he uses to squeeze Cas’s knee, moving his thumb in slow circles.

“Look so good,” Dean growls, low and breathy and close enough they can feel the heat of his breath, “My favorite boys.”

Cas makes a high, sharp noise and jerks suddenly, sloppily humping Sam as he comes in his pants. Both Sam and Dean stop what they’re doing and stare at Cas in shock, eyes drifting from the wet patch at his crotch to the flushed, half-crazed look on his face. They both just barely manage to bite back their laughter to spare Cas his feelings as he steadily comes back to his senses and adopts an expression of pure mortification.

“Oh.” He says, shifting uncomfortably, “I’m…I’m sorry about that. That’s uh, bad manners isn’t it?”

Dean’s trying so hard not to laugh he’s bound to give himself a coronary so Sam speaks for him. “That’s okay Cas, just, um…just go get cleaned up and come back, alright?”

Castiel nods and staggers to his feet. The Winchesters both manage to stay quiet long enough for Cas to hobble out of the room and down the hall before bursting into hysterical laughter.

“Man,” Dean says through a chuckle, “we didn’t even get to show him the thing.”

“What?” asks Sam, wiping moisture from the corner of his eye.

“Y’know, the thing. That thing that you like.”

Sam blinks at him for a moment before a tiny smile twitches up his kiss swollen lips. “How does that thing go again?”

Dean can’t help but grin at that sweetly coy tone and he stands up, straddling Sam’s legs before settling himself in his lap. Sam’s hands go right to his thighs, sliding up and gripping at his hips, tongue flickering out in an unconscious show of desire. Dean just can’t fucking resist that, like ever. With a deep, hungry sound, Dean crashes his lips into his brother’s, licking them right open and pushing inside.

He gets his hand right back in Sam’s hair, yanking hard enough to twist his head to the side. Sam’s mouth falls wide open on a sharp gasp and Dean sucks his tongue into his mouth and proceeds to do the sucking, biting, licking thing that makes Sam weak in the knees.

...

Cas is busily washing the cum out of his boxers but unfortunately, this leaves him with sopping wet underwear that he’s loathe to put back on. It’s the only pair of underwear he has and he doesn’t want to just sit around and wait for them to dry. So, feeling embarrassed beyond belief, he wraps a towel around his waist and wanders back out with the intention of asking Dean if he could borrow a pair of his.

But what he finds makes him forget all about boxers and pretty much any other thought besides the sight in front of him: Dean, writhing on Sam’s lap, kissing and sucking at each other’s mouths, cheeks, necks, while they move together frantically. Dean’s jeans are slipping low down his hips, exposing the upper curve of his ass, the dip of the cleft as he grinds on his brother. Sam has a hand between them and as Cas gets a little closer, he sees that their pants are open and Sam has one huge hand wrapped around both of their cocks, jerking them fast and hard.

Cas lets out a little involuntary sound that makes them both stop and turn, flushed and wide eyed as they lock eyes with their admirer. Cas bites his lip, not sure what to say and watches as the eyes on him slowly drift down to where his towel is no longer doing its job, obscenely tented and gradually slipping down. Matching feral grins form on both boys’ faces and Cas feels an electric little thrill snake down his spine.

            Both Winchesters are on him in an instant, pressing up against him, smothering the smaller man in the bulk of their bodies but he doesn’t need to breathe right now, not at all. He has Dean mouthing and biting at his neck, rubbing up against him from behind, and Sam in front, sucking on his lips and gripping his erection through the towel.

            “Sam,” Dean says and Sam looks up, meets his eyes. Something is communicated between them and Sam nods once.

            “Yeah,” he says and suddenly, he’s sliding to his knees and yanking off Cas’s precarious towel, tossing it aside.

            Cas flinches when his cock springs free, shifting uncertainly as the younger Winchester takes in the sight of him. He looks up at Cas, meeting his gaze and making a red blush creep into his cheeks and he smiles slow, predatory as he wraps his hand around the base of his length. With a teasing little quirk of his eyebrow, Sam wraps his lips around the tip of Cas’s dick.

           

            At this particular moment, Cas flings his head back on a sharp gasp and Dean sinks down behind him while his attention is wrapped up in Sam’s mouth slowly swallowing him down. He grabs Cas’s ass cheeks in both hands, kneading the firm muscles before parting them gently and swiping his tongue over his twitching entrance. Cas’s head whips around fast and stares down at Dean like he can’t begin to comprehend what the hell is going on.

            Dean just smirks and licks him again, just as Sam is teasing his tongue into the slit of his cock. Cas lets out a long, guttural moan and braces one hand on the table beside them, the other fidgeting around Sam’s head like he’s not sure if he’s allowed to touch. Sam simply grabs his wrist and settles Cas’s hand in his hair, making sure he’s holding on before he lets go and sucks Cas quickly down to the root.

            Cas jerks his hips forward, shoving his cock even further down Sam’s throat but Sam seems well versed in rough blow jobs and takes it in stride, pulling back a little and putting a stilling hand on Cas’s hip. He tries to apologize for the ungentlemanly behavior but can’t really get out much besides a groan and Sam’s name. The thumb resting over the jut of his hipbone strokes soothingly, a sign that he’s gotten the message.

            Meanwhile, Dean makes a hungry little noise behind him and gets his whole mouth on Cas, licking in teasing spirals around the rim and sucking hard enough to make Cas’s legs quake. He’s never ever felt anything this intense before: two men he loves on their knees with two demanding mouths giving him pleasure he’s never even dreamed of. Nothing he did with that fallen sister compares to this.

            Sam’s pace mirrors his brother’s perfectly and Cas takes a millisecond to wonder at that; at how in tune with one another they are. And then he’s yelping at the sudden intrusion of Dean’s tongue, stabbing right through the slackened ring of muscle and sending a shockwave of sensation up Cas’s spine. He feels Sam hum a sound like a laugh around the girth of his cock and that only serves to drive him crazier, make him harder than ever.

            The little sounds Cas is making don’t even register to him at this point. He’s too absorbed in the scratch of Dean’s stubble on the inside of his sensitive cheeks and the slick, fast pace of Sam’s mouth, sucking, twisting, licking. Cas has his eyes closed because he can barely stand to look anymore, doesn’t know how he’ll contain himself any longer if he does.

            But that does nothing to impede his hearing. Sam pulls off with a wet pop and pumps Cas’s dick with his hand to make up for the loss. “Damn,” he breathes, his voice sounding gravelly and fucked out, “got such a pretty dick, Cas.” Cas has no idea how to handle this kind of compliment but the harsh twitch of his cock pretty much sums up how he feels about it.

            “Mmm,” Dean intones from behind him, the breath against his opening making Cas shiver, “He’s pretty back here too.” He returns to his task in earnest, jabbing his tongue in deep and circling, just to pull back again and tease.

            Sam keeps jerking him off and the slight scrape of his gun calluses against the underside of his cock is kind of perfect, especially when he opens his mouth again and rubs the head over the soft heat of his tongue. Cas moans and doubles forward a little, legs threatening to turn to jelly. He opens his eyes again, has to, and meets Sam’s burning gaze. His face is flushed warm, lips reddened with blood and friction, glistening wet with spit and what Cas recognizes to be his own pre-come.

            Cas trembles harder and bites his lip to keep in the pathetic noises that want to spill out. Dean’s voice drifts up to him like liquid velvet and asks, “You gonna come, Cas? Gonna come for us?”

            Cas’s blood burns, clawing low down in his stomach and licking at the base of his spine. “Y-yes. Yes,” he says and is surprised at the darkness of his own voice.

            Sam makes a pleased noise and pumps his hand harder. “C’mon, Cas. Want you to come in my mouth.”

            “Ah-! Oh, oh,” Cas gasps, digging his fingernails into the wood of the table, his other hand clutching at Sam’s hair. Sam doesn’t seem to mind, just waits with his mouth open as Cas’s balls tighten, draw up and he’s almost there, right on the edge.

            And then Dean does something he really doesn’t expect. He pushes a wet finger right up inside him and with a few exploratory strokes, flicks right up against something that makes Cas practically explode. He yells as he comes, shooting over and over, most stripes landing straight on Sam’s tongue but some aiming higher, getting his cheek and even a little in his hair. Sam moans with him right through it, closing his lips around Cas and proceeding to suck him dry.

            Dean withdraws his finger sometime during all this and he and Sam help to gently lower Cas to the ground. He’s still twitching with aftershocks when they prop up his limp body against the table leg. Cas just lets them do this, too weak and sated to protest, and isn’t totally surprised when the boys practically pounce on each other once he’s settled.

            Dean winds up on his back with Sam between his legs, their cocks still out and desperately hard as they rut against one another. Sam leans down and opens his mouth right against Dean’s and Cas can see the white substance he pushes into his brother’s mouth and realizes with a painful jolt of arousal that it’s _his_ come. Cas’s groan gets buried underneath the frantic sounds the Winchesters make as they kiss Cas’s release back and forth, sharing it until it’s gone.

            Sam presses up on his arms to get more leverage and Cas’s face heats at the way Dean wraps his legs around his brother’s waist, pulling him in tight as their bodies roll together. If it were physically possible, Cas would be blindingly hard at the sight of this, of them practically fucking on the floor in front of him.

            They come at almost the same time; Dean first with a strangled cry of, “Fuck! Sammy-…” and Sam follows right after, grunting out his release with sharp jerks of his hips. Their shirts are pretty well drenched in come but Sam flops right down on top of Dean anyway. Dean grunts out a sound that tries to be annoyance but ends up more like a laugh. Sam smiles and kisses the underside of his brother’s jaw.

            After a long moment of sweaty, contented silence, Cas speaks. “I have to admit, being human isn’t without its perks.”

            Both boys chuckle and Dean drags a tired hand over his face. “Hell, and this was only your first lesson. By the time we’re done, you’ll be suckin’ dick like a pro.”

            “Dean!” Sam snaps, thumping him hard on the nipple with extremely accurate aim.

            Dean rubs at his sore nipple and only laughs harder, scrubbing a hand through his brother’s tousled mess of hair. Cas smiles fondly and lies down beside them.

If Kevin sees them sleeping in a tangled mess later, he doesn’t mention it.


End file.
